Say Something
by Moriarty's Diary
Summary: Ah, yes, The Boy Who Lived! What a magnificent fellow. So brave, so courageous, he's saved so many...he must feel great about himself, right? Wrong. And the worst part of it all? He'd accidentally fallen for the son of his abuser. Trigger/Warning: Rape, abuse and self harm. Slash. DracoxHarry. Other implied pairings.
1. Criss Crossed

**This story was inspired by two songs: Say Something by A Great Big World and Dark Horse by Katy Perry  
Slightly OOC.  
Graphic descriptions.  
I am in no way trying to glorify self-harm, abuse or rape in away way or form.  
I do not own Harry Potter.  
TRIGGER WARNING: Do not read this story at all if Self-Harming, Rape or Abuse are things you cannot handle. I do not want to trigger you.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry woke up with a start, his heart racing and pounding against his rib cage. His hair was dripping with sweat and he was gasping for air. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses. He grabbed them from his night stand and put them on, blinking a few times. He looked around the dormitory and saw that every one was soundly asleep.

Harry swallowed thickly, looking down at his quilt. He remembered why he had woken up - a nightmare.

Harry had been having nightmares constantly for the past few years. It was nothing new to him, he was used to nightmares at this point. In fact, he wouldn't even classify them as nightmares any more because he didn't fear them.

Unable to regain his composure, Harry swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stood up. He knelt and reached for his trunk located underneath his bed. He unclasped the locks and opened it. He grabbed his invisibility cloak then shoved the trunk back under his bed. Harry shrugged the cloak on, hoping that no one had awoken, then he left the dormitory.

Harry absentmindedly wandered the castle, following wherever his feet lead him. Without knowing it, he had climbed the steep, spiral staircase that lead to the top of the Astronomy tower. He was met with a door which he pushed opened.

Upon entering the room, Harry went immediately towards the railing. He dropped his invisibility cloak somewhere along the way. He looked at the view that the Astronomy tower allowed him to see, and it was marvellous. The sun was rising, casting orange and yellow lights across the grasslands. It had rained the night before, and the little droplets that clung onto the untouched grass reflected against the sun's illuminatory abilities.

Harry sighed, looking down at his arms. His sleeves had rolled up, revealing countless horizontal and vertical scars that criss-crossed the length of his forearms. He suddenly felt drained, as if all of his energy had been taken away from him.

Despite being The Boy Who Lived and being glorified for his bravery and courageousness, the fame didn't do anything for him. Through another's perspective, you would have described Harry as being a loved person with plenty of friends. Despite having numerous friends, Harry still felt lonely. Sitting in the Great Hall or in the common room surrounded by Gryffindors didn't make him feel like he belonged. In fact being in the Gryffindor house only made him feel more isolated from everyone else. He felt he had made a mistake when he asked the Sorting Hat not to put him in the Slytherin house.

Harry couldn't pin point the exact date when he first realized that he wasn't happy at all. He only remembered quietly sobbing in the boy's restroom, staring into the mirror above one of the sinks while he harshly wiped away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. He remembered having one of the worst nightmares ever, which triggered him to self-harm again. Since then, everything has gone downhill. His friends had taken notice and they've asked him numerous times if something was wrong - they still do - but he would deny it and walk away.

Harry grazed his fingers along his left forearm, feeling the indentations that most of the scars have done to his skin. Other lines weren't even scars yet, but scabs or open wounds. Wincing as he accidentally pressed too hard on a cut, he roughly yanked his sleeve down, grabbed his invisibility cloak and turned around, heading back towards the Gryffindor common room.

Once he made his way back into the common room, he noticed Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch. Harry could see Hermione's face and she looked really worried. She briefly looked over Ron's shoulder and instantly, relief washed over her features.

"Harry! We were so worried about you." Hermione jumped off the couch and ran into Harry's arms. Harry went rigid in her hold. She pulled away feeling Harry's body tense. Holding onto Harry's shoulders, she asked, "Where did you go?"

Ron got up, looking confused and curious. "I woke up and you weren't in bed."

Harry looked at his friends indifferently. "I couldn't sleep."

Hermione looked down at Harry's hands, noticing that he was clutching his invisibility cloak. She yanked it from his hands and held it up to his face. "With this? Why would you need this?"

Harry shrugged, his pulse rate accelerating. He couldn't let them know where he went. This isn't the first time they've caught him out of bed, and he never told them where he'd go.

Feeling defensive, Harry took his cloak back and walked out of the common room and up towards the dormitory. He took out his trunk and shoved the cloak back. He kicked the trunk under his bed and went down to the common room, shrugging past his friends and towards the Great Hall. Breakfast was being served soon and he didn't want to talk about his early morning with them. Being in a room full of people, surely they wouldn't be so foolish as to start arguments with him.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione were running after him. Harry quickly took a seat next to Neville Longbottom, whom was feasting upon biscuits, fruit and tea.

"Hi, Harry!" Neville greeted him cheerfully.

Harry smiled at Neville fictitiously. "Hello, Neville."

Harry quietly sighed, reaching for an apple when Ron and Hermione sat down across from him. Both of them were shooting him daggers but they didn't bother to speak. The trio were quiet, eating their food. Neville was frowning at all of them.

"Are you guys all right?" He asked, looking from between the three.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded reassuringly. "Yes, Neville. We're just exhausted."

Neville sighed. "I know what you mean, exams are coming up and I've lost half my notes already!"

Hermione and Neville exchanged small talk. Ron was still glaring at Harry, suspicious of his attitude. Harry didn't look up, he could feel the ginger burn holes into his head. Without uttering a word, Harry stood up and hastily stalked out of the Great Hall.

_Why do they always have to pry their noses into my business? _Harry thought to himself, clenching his teeth. Tears began to build in his eyes. _And they don't have to get mad because I won't tell them where I've been. What use would it be if I told them? They'd know where I escape to. There'd be no more secret sanctuary. They wouldn't understand how I feel anyway...  
__  
_Oblivious to where he was walking, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry..." Harry apologized, looking up into grey eyes belonging to Malfoy.

Draco glowered angrily. "Watch where you're going, Potter."

Harry felt the tears trickle down his cheeks unexpectedly. He wiped them away viciously, embarrassed to be crying in front of a Malfoy.

Unpredictably, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and twisted it. He saw red lines peeking out from underneath the sleeve of his robe. Harry felt his heart pound in his chest and he wanted to yank his arm away and run, but he was frozen and shocked. Draco pulled the sleeve up to reveal scars of various shapes and sizes embedded in his skin. Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes wide and his brows furrowed.

Somehow finding the courage, Harry ripped his arm from Draco's grasp and ran away.

Draco stood there, emotionless.


	2. Voices

**Basically the first few chapters are incredibly angsty and I do somehow consider Harry and Draco to be slightly OOC because I don't know how they would actually behave if such horrible things happened, so basically I'm interpreting their attitudes with how I think they would react/act like.  
We'll get to the Draco/Harry stuff in 2 chapters or so.  
Might I add that any sentences that are **_italicized like this_ **are solemnly Harry's thoughts and/or words that have been said to him. I will indicate when Harry's thinking. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Harry stood on the Astronomy tower's balcony, overlooking the view of young first year students practising their broomstick riding. Harry remembered when he was in first year, how everything wasn't always the best, but they were good enough. It was the year where he finally made friends that genuinely thought he was cool even before his first encounter and escape from Voldemort.

He felt that Hogwarts was his home - and it is. Hogwarts will always be a home to those who need it. He learned that after his first year was over. He remembered his second year, his third year...but heaven forbids he remembers his fourth. The memories scraped the insides of his head, giving Harry a massive headache before he finally crumpled to the ground, cringing as flashbacks from certain horrific events came flooding back.

_Not now...not now...bloody hell, why the fuck does it have to be now?! _Harry cursed, closing his eyes.

"Potter!" A familiar voice shouted. Harry's eyes opened widely. It was unnerving for Harry to even look at Draco properly. There was just so much resemblance..._  
_

Draco Malfoy approached him. This was the last person Harry would want to meet, especially in his private sanctuary. He was also the last person he thought that would find out about his self-harm scars.

Looking up at Draco, Harry noticed that he didn't look angry or displeased. In fact, he looked sympathetic and worried. Harry pushed himself off the ground and sat up against the wall.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry spat through his teeth. "Come here to mock me?"

Draco didn't know how to react. Instead, he stood there quietly.

"What do you want?!" Harry asked, more forcefully.

"T-to talk to you." Draco stuttered, taking in a deep breath.

Harry sat still. First, Draco grabbed his wrist to reveal one of the few secrets Harry tried to keep secret for so long. Second, he followed him to the Astronomy tower for reason that weren't sinister. Third, he wanted to converse with him? Sympathetic Draco was entirely new to him - or to anyone, for that matter.

Harry stood up, brushing past Draco. "I don't want to talk."

Harry went for the door, attempting to open it only to realize that it was locked. Harry went to reach for his wand only to realize that it wasn't there. Harry turned towards Draco with an accusatory glare. Draco held up Harry's wand.

"Give it back, Draco." Harry demanded, knowing well that it was no use because Malfoy's never obeyed orders from anyone but themselves.

Draco shook his head, his expression serious. He tucked the wand into his cloak and walked closer to Harry.

"I know what you do to yourself, there's no use hiding it now." Draco stated. Harry felt sick to his stomach.

Harry did the one thing he promised himself he would never do - beg to Draco. He didn't really have an option at this point, so he dropped to his knees in defeat.

_You're so weak, Potter..._

"You can't tell anyone." Harry pleaded, looking up at the blond.

_You're tainted, you useless Half-Blood..._

Draco did something completely unexpected. He lowered himself so that he stared Harry straight in the eyes. He took Harry's hand and guided it to his own pale skin. Harry did what Draco wanted and he lifted the Slytherin cloak's sleeve to reveal a few faded white scars. Harry's fingers froze and they lightly trembled.

"I won't." Draco whispered.

* * *

Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall, where all houses were still in the process of eating their breakfast.

Harry scanned the Gryffindor table and made eye-contact with Hermione and Ron instantly. He looked away from them and glanced at Draco instead, whom was already staring at him. They were standing at close proximity that it raised a few heads. The two of them walked in the Great Hall and went towards their proper tables. Harry took an empty seat next to Hermione, who shifted ever so slightly closer to him.

"Harry." She whispered, hoping Ron wouldn't hear her. Ron was engaged in a conversation with Neville about nothing of significance.

Harry looked at her inconspicuously. "What?"

_Don't ignore me like that, look at me, Harry..._

"I need to talk to you later. Meet me after Potions class, okay?" She said.

Harry nodded, trying to ignore the voices. "Okay."

"Hey, Harry! Where'd you go?" Neville asked, noticing Harry's presence.

Harry smiled sheepishly. For a slight second, Harry glanced over Neville's shoulder and noticed Draco watching him.

"Oh, um, just needed some air. It's quite stuffy in here." Harry excused.

Neville nodded. "You'd think they'd have more windows open, with the candles burning and all!"

Soon, breakfast was over and they all headed towards their classes. Harry's first class was Potions. Inexplicably, Defence Against the Dark Arts had been cancelled for the day. Reluctantly, Harry walked towards the class taught by Professor Horace Slughorn. Harry loathed those who were able to endure the class without being indirectly insulted by the occasional Professor Snape.

Harry took a seat two desks from the front. Ron sat on his right. Hermione, who was recently accepted into the advanced potions class, sat in front of them. Once everybody was in their seats, Professor Slughorn entered the classroom and stood at the front with the same scowl he usually had. He briefly glanced at Harry before ordering the class to open their text books.

Harry swallowed hard, he could hear voices echoing inside his head. He clenched his fists and tried to ignore them.

"Lesson for today...is creating an..." The professor glanced at the chalk board. "Elixir to Induce Euphoria! Is anybody familiar with the ingredients needed to brew this?"

Everybody in the glanced at each other, except for Hermione who had her hand up in the air. Professor Slughorn smiled her way.

"Ms. Granger!" He called on her.

Hermione grinned back. "We will need shrivelfig, porcupine quills, peppermint sprigs, wormwood and sopophorous beans."

"A what-a bean?" Ron looked completely lost.

"A sopophorous bean! A really crucial ingredient for this potion." Professor Slughorn explained. "Follow the instructions in your text books. I will come around to check on them."

"You get the ingredients, I'll prepare the cauldron." Ron instructed. Harry agreed and got up.

After gathering all the appropriate ingredients, he brought them back to the desk. Ron was already prepared to start potion making. All signs of hostility had vanished.

A couple dozen minutes went by before Ron and Harry successfully made the elixir. Harry stared at the yellow liquid that, at some angles, were iridescent. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to swallow the whole pot down.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, frowning at Harry. Harry was voluntarily leaning into the cauldron, a few inches away from the actual elixir. Harry backed away.

"It smells really sweet." Harry noted and Hermione turned to her potion.

_You smell amazing, Harry...bet you taste even better..._

Harry twitched.

"Is it supposed to be? Mine doesn't smell sweet." Hermione said, doubtfully staring at Ron and Harry's potion.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. Maybe you did yours wrong."

Ron immediately regretted those words as soon as he said it. Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief, offended that he had insulted her intelligence. She turned her back and Ron sighed, shaking his head.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron apologized. Hermione, although Ron couldn't see her face, rolled her eyes.

Professor Slughorn came around. He stopped in front of Hermione's desk. First, he smelt the potion. He nodded his head in satisfaction. Then, he took a look at the colour. He smiled.

"Well done, Ms. Granger! It seems perfect." He praised.

Hermione nodded once and glanced over her shoulder and shot Ron a dirty look.

After all the potions were appraised, the Professor dismissed his class. Harry was about to leave and head towards to common room before he was pulled back by Hermione. Harry tensed at her firm grasp. He could feel his open sores start to bleed. He winced and pulled away.

"Harry, what's the matter with you?" Hermione asked, up front. Ron came up behind her.

_Come here...come here, stop moving, Potter! _

Harry's jaw tightened. "There's nothing wrong."

Ron snorted. "Really? Doesn't seem like it."

"You never tell us anything any more." Hermione pointed out, her voice laced with hurt. "And you're always somewhere else."

Harry stared at his friends guiltily. As much as he wanted to tell them, he couldn't. He couldn't tell them the partial truth. And if he told them the whole story, they would never look at him the same ever again. His darkest secrets were ones that will never be told - not to anyone.

"There's nothing to tell." Harry lied, convincingly.

Hermione hugged him tightly. "We worry about you. You know you can tell us anything, right?"

Harry squirmed out of her embrace. He nodded and faked smiled. "Of course."

"Don't be afraid to speak up. You're the bloody Boy Who Lived!" Ron said, too gleefully for Harry's liking.

_You're pathetic and useless, you're only good for one thing, aren't you? _

"Okay, well I'm heading to the common room." Hermione announced.

"I'll follow. Harry, are you going to come?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes. I've got to go to the men's room." Harry fibbed, heading towards the Astronomy tower.

As soon as Harry knew that everyone was out of sight, he rolled up his sleeves and groaned as he saw the blood trickle down his forearm. Sighing, he used his cloak as a cloth and made a mental note to find some sort of potion or spell to hide the scars and stop the bleeding.

Without any intentions of actually going back to the common room, Harry decided to stay the night up at the Astronomy tower. No one would be there anyway.

_Say a single word about this to anyone and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..._

No one needed to see him cry.


	3. First Time

**I never update this often...three chapters in three days? (Shh, I'm supposed to be studying)  
Trigger Warning: Rape.  
****It's not immensely graphic, but it's graphic enough. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry was restless that night, tossing and turning every second. He laid unconscious, but his mind was on fire.

Another night mare invaded his sleep...

_"Please, stop!" Harry begged, tears streaming down his face._

_This only seemed to enraged the group of Death Eaters standing in front of him. They laughed at how weak and vulnerable Harry Potter really was when none of his friends were around._

_They were situated in the Dungeons beneath the Hogwarts castle. They had drugged Harry and dragged him from his dormitory discreetly then chained him up inside one of the cells. When Harry awoke, he was kneeling on the ground, his arms pressed against the wall. His back hurt from being that position, but there wasn't much he could do to help himself._

_Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, looking down at Harry with disgust._

_"We're not going to kill you yet, Potter." He sneered, taking out his wand. "We're going to discipline you."_

_In the background, Bellatrix Lestrange giggled with joy. She whipped out her wand faster than Lucius and pointed it at Harry._

_"Crucio!" She shouted. A ball of light struck Harry and he screamed in agony. He whimpered, hanging his head. "Hey, look up! I'm not done yet."_

_Lucius pushed her aside. "Patience, Bellatrix!" He fixed his eyes upon their victim. "We all must have our turn."_

_Bellatrix sighed and crossed her arms, but her eyes were still playful and amused. When Lucius stepped forward, the Death Eaters breathed in excitedly._

_"Crucio." Lucius uttered. Harry was struck again with immense pain, twice as painful than Bellatrix's cast._

_At this point, two Crucio spells were taking a toll on Harry and he began to bleed from his nose. He panted and quietly whimpered while he waited for someone else to make their attack on them._

_"Mr. Malfoy, it appears that someone is coming!" Bellatrix squeaked, her beady eyes widening._

_"Go, all of you." He ordered._

_She looked at him strangely. "What about Potter?"_

_"Just go! I'll take care of him." Lucius turned to Harry, who was still looking down at the ground, blood spewing from his face._

_The Death Eaters left the Dungeon in a hurry. Lucius unclasped the shackles that restrained Harry and carried him out of the Dungeon. Casting a spell that would prevent anyone from noticing them, he hastily made his way to the Room of Requirement. Once he was there, the room transfigured itself into a bedroom._

_Harry was slightly confused as to why the room changed into a bedroom._

_Lucius carried Harry's body to the bed and laid him down gently. He towered over Harry, his eyes fixating upon the young teen. Four a fourth year, Harry was highly intelligent and mature. This made many students envious._

_"You're so weak, Potter..." The eldest Malfoy hissed._

_Harry went rigid._

_"Wipe the blood off your face." He instructed. Obediently, Harry used his sleeve to wipe the blood from his otherwise untouched face. "Good. Now turn over."_

_Harry frowned up Lucius with a look of uncertainty. Without understanding, he decided not to move and he looked away._

_"Don't ignore me like that, look at me, Potter!" Lucius growled, grabbing Harry's face and forcing him to look into his eyes. Harry saw something he never wanted to see and never thought he would see. But what he endured was far worse._

_Lucius attempted to undress the young Gryffindor, but Harry was forceful._

_"No, stop! Get off of me!" Harry growled, instinctively trying to find his wand only to remember that he had tucked it away under his pillow before he went to bed._

_Angrily, Lucius strangled him until he was basically blue. Harry was barely conscious when Lucius let go of his neck. No doubt, there were going to be big, finger-like bruises. But neither could care. Harry focused on escaping. Lucious focused on something else._

_After a few minutes of resistance, Harry grew tired and gave up. Lucius used this to his advantaged and got Harry undressed, only allowing him to wear his Gryffindor cloak. When he was done with him, he will feel like a disgrace to the Gryffindor house and to his family name._

_Harry had tears streaming down his face while Lucius flipped him over, burying the young student's face into the pillows so that he wouldn't have to hear his pathetic sobbing. Without warning, Lucius pressed himself against Harry and then entered him._

_The young wizard cried out in pain, his voice sore from protesting and crying that it had been ripped raw. The only thing he could do was quietly cry and pray it be over soon. _

_Continuously, the Death Eater repeatedly pounded himself without mercy, moaning and sighing at the sensation. He ignored Harry's discomfort and for a few more minutes, he finished what he started._

_"Oh, fuck." He swore, biting his lower lip. He grabbed Harry's sides and deepened himself. He could hear Harry let out a soft whimper from between his lips and this only encouraged him to fuck him roughly. _

_With a couple more long, hard thrusts, he brought himself to his climax and released his seed inside the undignified boy who lay beneath him. Harry could sense the hot liquid inside him and he felt sick. He wanted badly to pass out and forget everything. _

_A couple seconds flew by before Lucius pulled away from the young boy and dressed himself._

_"It was about time you realize who's in charge." His voice echoed._

_Harry curled up in the bed, feeling exposed, disgusting and impure. He cried silently into the pillow, covering his face with his Gryffindor cloak. He could still feel the elder Malfoy's presence in the room, but didn't bother to stop sobbing._

_Lucius walked over to Harry and ripped the cloak away from his face. Harry stared up at the man in fear and shock through blurry eyes. His entire body trembled just by being this close to the man who took away his dignity and virginity. _

_"Say a single word about this to anyone and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..." He threatened, eyes burning fiercely. _

_Without muttering a single word, he left the Room of Requirement. The room immediately changed into a dark place of nothing. Harry lay on the cold, stone floor and cried himself to sleep that night. He hoped that when he woke up, he will forget what happened._

_But much to his dismay, it would be the one if the most prominent thoughts that could have ever etched itself in his mind._


	4. Discerned

**Happy Valentine's day! Reviews are welcomed!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Harry found himself in the Astronomy tower, staring at the sunrise for the second day in a row. This time, he wore the invisibility cloak. It gave him a type of comfort that a warm blanket and a cup of tea would for another. Under his invisibility cloak, no one could see him which meant no one could judge him.

But the cloak couldn't hide the feeling of strong hands gripping him by the waist and around his throat. Even though it was a dream...a memory that morphed itself into a dream, rather...he could still feel the touches. He could still feel the exact moment when his virginity was ripped away from him. Harry shuddered, his right arm instinctively wrapping around himself.

After what Lucius had done to him, he woke up with bruises covering most of his torso and a visible hand prints around his neck. Harry had to steal from George and Fred Weasley, because they were the only ones with the anti-bruise paste. No one could tell what happened because Harry never told anybody but everyone could sense his sudden shift in behaviour.

Throughout the course of that particular week, Harry became an introvert, anti-social, reserved, hostile and quiet. He wouldn't speak to anybody unless spoken to and often, he could be found alone in the common room or nowhere at all. Even the professors had noticed this.

Harry heard the door creak open and he spun around, slightly bewildered. He held his breath.

Draco Malfoy walked into the Astronomy tower, heading straight towards the balcony. He leaned against the guard rails and looked at the sun set. Harry wondered why he was up so early.

"You can take off the cloak, Potter." Carefully, Harry shrugged the cloak off, revealing his tired face. Dark circles highlighted his green eyes, his dishevelled hair looked incredibly out of order and his eyes were bloodshot. "Oh you look horrible. Put the cloak back on."

Harry broke into a wide smile. Draco smirked.

"What are you doing up here?" Draco queried.

"Couldn't sleep." Harry replied, truthfully.

Draco only nodded. "You okay?"

Harry looked away, an involuntary shudder ran through him. "Yes."

"Liar." Draco retorted.

Since revealing his own secret, Harry had come to the conclusion that perhaps Draco was genuinely trying to be nice and helpful. It would be nice to be around someone who understood how he felt to a certain extent. There were a few moments in those past twenty-four hours where Harry thought that Draco could simply be tricking him into something but in his current state, he didn't want to gamble with the thought. He simply accepted it. And Draco was being sincere.

"Want to talk about it?" Draco suggested, his grey eyes seeming translucent against the dawn's glare.

Harry hesitated then shook his head.

"You should talk to someone. You can't bottle your feelings up. You'll end up doing this again." Draco reached for Harry's arm tentatively and rolled up the sleeves. He breathed a sigh of relief to find that there weren't any new scars, but the sight of all those scars made his stomach twist in an unnatural way. Carefully, he rolled the sleeve back down and let Harry's arm go.

"I can't." Harry responded.

"It's okay." Draco reassured him. Harry wanted to burst into a fit of giggles due to Draco's caring nature. It was just a sight you didn't see often, especially when one's father was as vile, merciless, callous person you could ever meet.

It was quiet for a while. Both of them stared at the sun rise for a good fifteen minutes before Harry's curiosity began to strike. He looked at Draco's arm, though it was covered by his cloak.

"Why did you..." Harry's voice trailed off, wondering if it was a subject better left untouched.

Draco glanced at Harry for a brief second. "Happiness was a luxury I couldn't afford."

Harry didn't have a reply to that. Estimating that it had been an hour since the sun started to rise, Harry turned for the door.

"We should go eat." He suggested, awkwardly.

Draco moved closer to the Gryffindor, closing the space between them. They were now only a couple of inches apart.

"Harry," Draco said, drawing out his first name as if it were foreign word to him. "I know you've been abused."

Harry's breathing hitched. _Who has he been talking to? _Harry thought.

"Well, yes...being known as The Boy Who Lived, you get that a lot."

Draco shook his head. "Not what I meant. I mean physically. You've been abused, haven't you?" Hearing the word 'abuse' didn't sound right. The right word to describe what repeatedly happened to him was 'torture' or 'inhumane'.

Harry didn't answer.

"You can tell me." Draco provided.

Instead of looking him straight in the eye, the Gryffindor looked down, contemplating whether or not to tell the Slytherin what happened. The trust wasn't there yet so understandably, Harry turned around, shook his head and left the Astronomy tower.


	5. No Safe Haven

**Please drop a review...**

* * *

Chapter 5

Today was Tuesday, which meant that Harry only had Herbology class to attend to. Although he only had one class for the day, he didn't intend on attending. Herbology wasn't a hard class to catch up on, so it wouldn't be too bad if he missed a day. It wasn't even required that he take it after finishing fifth year, but he didn't find anything else interesting. He knew that if he was caught skipping, he would receive detention and an inquisition from every professor.

Harry sneaked out of the castle and managed to escape to Diagon Alley.

Wandering through the cobblestone streets without having the slightest idea as to where he wanted to go. He was grateful that the whispers in his head stopped for the time being, he could barely handle them on his own. It was even worse when he was around his friends. Wrapped in his own thoughts and staring at the ground, he ended up in the place he was told never to go to.

Knockturn Alley.

Harry looked up and spun around, wondering how he got here. Without a clue or a single indication to where he was, he turned back and thought it best to go straight back.

Though, Knockturn Alley was completely affiliated to the Dark Arts, Harry found the place to be quite welcoming and fascinating. His curiosity peaked when he passed the Cobb and Webb's shop. He stopped in his tracks, staring through the glass window. There were numerous items in the display case behind the window that shined and shimmered.

The door to Cobb and Webb's opened, and Harry jumped back and turned away to leave.

"Skipping class, are we?" Albus Dumbledore called out.

Harry spun around and stared at the Head Master with wide eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore...I..." He was at a loss for words.

The old professor walked up to him, frowning at the sixth year student. "Why are you in such a place, Harry?"

Harry's fingers began to tremble. "I-I wasn't paying attention."

Dumbledore laughed lightly. "Come along, let's go back to the school, shall we?"

Dumbledore escorted Harry back to the castle. The Head Master observed Harry critically and noticed that his body language had changed over the course of the years. He didn't stand tall, but with more of a hunchback to his posture. Harry rarely looked ahead of him and a few times, he nearly knocked someone over. Then there was Harry's twitching fingers - it seemed he wanted to take something that wasn't really there.

All of these small things concerned Dumbledore to the point where he wondered if Hogwarts was even the best place for him to live.

Once they've entered the school, the two of them went straight to his office. Harry stood awkwardly in the centre of the room, staring at the owl perched outside of the window.

"Harry, may I speak to you about something?" The wise, old wizard queried, peering at Harry over the tops of his glasses.

Harry nodded. "Of course, professor."

Dumbledore approached him, clasping his hands together. A look of concern shaded his features, his eyes showing the slightest bit of concern. Harry looked up at his professor and he clenched his fists in attempts to stop the horrendous shaking. Harry knew deep down that the professor knew something was wrong.

"How are you feeling?" The Head Master asked. He wouldn't ask him why he was skipping class, for he was sure that Harry wouldn't tell.

"I'm fine." Harry replied, nearly stuttering.

Dumbledore frowned at him doubtfully. He could see right through Harry's defensive mask and looking closely, he could see panic.

"Very well." He concluded, nodding.

The professor turned and walked up the couple of steps that leaded towards his desk.

"Professor..." Harry interjected, taking a few steps closer. Dumbledore turned around and expectantly looked at the boy. "are you sure that's all you wanted to ask?"

The professor stalled for a few moments before taking a seat in his chair. He took off his glasses and smiled a small smile.

"What I know, I need not ask." Dumbledore stated, and this made Harry's stomach drop. With the smallest nod of the head, Harry left the Head Master's office and with purpose, walked to the Astronomy tower.

He was at the base of the spiral staircase when Ron and Hermione passed by, books in hand and worried expressions on their faces. If Harry had a tree for the many times his best friends stared at him with worry, he could replicate the forbidden forest.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. "We've been looking for you all day - you skipped Herbology!"

"Smart idea. I don't even know why we still take it - it's not mandatory any more...is it?" Ron queried to himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Harry, I need to talk to you tonight." She looked up at the spiral staircase and stared at the door with the metal handle. "Perhaps in the Astronomy tower at seven sharp. Alone."

Harry looked at Ron and he shrugged. A little bit hesitant and cautious, Harry nodded. "Fine."

"Good." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, no..." Ron groaned, looking down at his empty hands.

"What?" Harry asked, staring at his obviously distressed friend.

"I think I've left my notes at the greenhouse." Ron wailed, furrowing his brows.

Hermione shook her head. "Come on, I'll go back with you." She turned back to Harry. "I'll see you at seven, Harry."

Harry nodded firmly, assuring her that he will be there. Although, Harry wasn't all too sure if was willing to go. It wasn't like him to break promises, but considering his mental health wasn't the best, taking care of himself was a better option. Whatever Hermione wanted to talk about, he wasn't sure he would handle it.

Out of habit, Harry walked up the spiral staircase. He pushed the heavy wooden door open and closed it shut, making sure that no one saw him enter. He turned around and let out loud gasp, realizing that someone was standing right behind him the entire time.

Draco Malfoy's eyes burned with fury, pity and confusion. Harry didn't seem fazed by the Malfoy's glare.

"Harry, you must tell me now." Draco said, his voice was uneven and shaky.

Harry shrugged past the Slytherin. "It's none of your concern." That was a lie.

Draco stalked towards him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Harry flinched at the contact and upon staring back at his grey eyes, he cringed and feared for the worst only to realize that it was the wrong Malfoy. Immediately, Draco recoiled his hand and stared at him incredulously.

"What's been going on with you?! You've always been odd, Potter...but lately it's been dreadful. Everyone's noticed." Draco explained.

Harry glowered. "It's none of their business."

"I understand that I'm the last person you would want to go to about this, but I know for a fact that I'm the only one you've told about your..." The word needn't be said.

Both stared at each other, communicating solely with their eyes. Harry was defiant, and Draco was a mixture of confusion and anger. Confusion was comprehensible, but anger was uncalled for.

Slowly, Harry shook his head. "N...no, I can't."

He left the Astronomy tower - a place he now knew was no longer a safe haven. Running through the halls with tears stinging his eyes, he ran into the Gryffindor common room then up to the dormitory where he threw himself onto the bed and sobbed.

Draco Malfoy...the one person who knew what he's done to himself and is empathetic about it. He was the one person who has figured out where he's been running off to all the time. He was the only one who bothered to ask him what has been bugging him, rather than asking if he's okay.

Yet, he's also the son of the man who ruined him. And if he told Draco what really happened - what _continued _to happen - he'll never believe it.

Harry, face wet with tears and eyes bright red, closed his eyes and succumbed into unconsciousness.


	6. Dependant

**Feedback would be delightful. **

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry woke up from a dreamless sleep. It was one of the first times in months since he's slept that peacefully. Blinking a few times, he adjusted his glasses that went lopsided on his face and directed his eyes to the window - it was dark out.

_Oh no, Hermione..._He cursed himself.

Hurriedly jumping off his bed, he flew down the staircase and ran straight for the Astronomy tower. Without wasting any time, he skipped two steps going up the spiral staircase and shoved the wooden door open. He stood still, allowing the door to close on its own. He saw Hermione standing by the railing, leaning against it as she stared up at the moon.

But she wasn't alone.

She stood next to the unpredictable Slytherin - one whom seems to be addicted to the Astronomy tower. They were murmuring, nearly whispers and stood at such proximity that Harry felt his heart drop inexplicably.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and jolted upright in surprise.

"Oh, you've arrived." She greeted him light-heartedly. Draco looked over his shoulder, his gaze softening as it fixated upon Harry. She advanced forward and stood in front of Harry. Harry hadn't moved from his spot and he hadn't taken his gaze away from Draco. "Hey, look at me..."

He darted his eyes back to Hermione, who looked at him with pity. There was a slight dent between her eyebrows from all the frowning.

"Harry, I wanted you to know that I'm here for you, okay?" She intently stared into his eyes. "Don't feel like you have no one to talk to. I'm your friend."

To Harry's surprise, she took both of his hands and stroked them with her thumbs. She slipped her fingers near his wrist in attempts to pull him away from the Astronomy tower, but this made Harry panic and he jumped back. With an accusatory glare, he furiously started shouting at Draco.

"You told her, didn't you?!" Harry shrieked, stepping towards Draco who apologetically stared.

"Harry-!" Hermione grabbed his arm. Reflexively, Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione, making her recoil and gape with him. Her eyes were wide with fear and worry. Draco crept up behind him, his lips mere centimetres from his ear.

"Put the wand down..." Draco whispered. "she was only trying to help."

Stiffly, Harry dropped his wand. It hit the ground with an echoed thump, flickering small, white sparks. Hermione's stance relaxed, but she the fear in her eyes didn't leave. Harry's mouth opened and he wanted to apologize, but it has gone far past the point of an apology.

For years, he has been keeping a dark secret from his friends and professors. These groups of people ought to know, but Harry couldn't bring himself to tell them. It was far too personal and thinking about it made him want to vomit. Of course, Ron and Hermione were most definitely his best friends and they knew almost everything about him, but this was one thing he wouldn't allow them to know. It would be a plot twist in their friendships.

"I'll see you later, Harry, all right?" She turned to Draco, uncertainty and confusion evident in her facial expression. "May I speak to you for a second...?"

Draco moved away from Harry and followed Hermione out of the Astronomy tower. They stood outside of the door, allowing Harry room to breathe. Hermione shuddered and shook her head, playing back the emptiness and terror in Harry's eyes when he pointed the wand at her face. He didn't look like himself...he looked like someone possessed his body for those few seconds - an observation Hermione was horrified to have seen.

"What do you want?" Draco sneered, his civil demeanour had vacated.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, she said, "I need you to look after him."

Draco stood still. He was already doing that.

"Why can't you?" Draco asked, hoping to throw her off.

She sighed. "It doesn't seem like I can."

He scrutinized her. "What makes you think I can?"

Hermione crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one foot. "Weren't you paying attention in there? He almost attacked me! Yet, you come up behind him and he doesn't seem the least bit fazed. He even listened to_ you_. I don't know what's going on with him any more, Malfoy. Something's wrong, terribly wrong. I wish he could tell me what."

Draco bit the inside of his lip. "What makes you think I will?"

Hermione's lips broadened into a smile. "I know you will."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "How do you know?"

"I'm not blind." She pointed out and turned towards the stairs and leaving.

Standing idly and a little bit confused, he watched as she disappeared from view. Sighing, Draco went back onto the balcony, running his hands over his face.

Harry stood a few meters in front of the door, his wand still on the floor. They exchanged glances before Harry turned for the railing. He leaned against it, staring off into the barely visible mountains which were camouflaged by rain clouds.

He breathed out, heart racing. "It doesn't seem like I can hide this any more."


	7. Don't Forget

Chapter 7

Harry wasn't afraid to cry in front of the youngest Malfoy any more.

He allowed the streams of tears to fall. Harry sat on the floor, covering his face with his Gryffindor robe. His left arm held his stomach, which was beginning to ache due to the harsh sobbing. Draco stared at Harry from across the room, too scared to approach the depressed wizard. From afar, Draco mentally groaned, cursing the cause of all this.

He knew Harry wasn't ordinary - hell, everyone knew that. But, he had no idea that Harry was so damaged emotionally that he could hardly go a day without coming up to his favourite tower to be alone. Draco understood why Harry needed space. He was in his position before, but he wasn't this bad. Even though he had already secretly vowed to look out for Harry, he felt a weight on his shoulders after Hermione had placed her trust in him. But with or without Hermione's trust, he wouldn't let Harry hurt himself.

"I can't do it." Harry sniffled, taking his glasses off and setting them on the ground. He rubbed his eyes freely until he saw white stars on the inside of his eyelids. "I thought I could..."

"You don't have to tell me." Draco rambled, but deep down his curiosity was flaming.

"I-it's not that I don't want to...Draco..." He drew out his name, saying it with a whisper as his voice broken. "...its' just...you'll never believe me."

Frowning, Draco advanced towards Harry and sat beside him. Their shoulders were nearly touching as they leaned against one of the pillars. Their cloaks overlapped each other and Harry's head was on the verge of laying on the Slytherin's shoulder.

Harry cringed. _"Say a single word about this to anyone and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..." _

"I-I-"

_"Say a single word about this to anyone..."_

"N-no..."

_"...and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..."_

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Harry clamped both his hands over his ears and started thrashing around, screaming at the top of his lungs in order to drown out the voices that never ceased to echo in his mind.

Draco, slightly panicked, took Harry's hands and pinned them down. The rest of Harry's body kept thrashing, threatening to hurt not only Draco, but himself. Using his leg, Draco managed to pin Harry's legs down until all that he was doing was screaming at the tops of his lungs.

Draco stared helplessly as the famous wizard began to go insane and screamed profanities at things he couldn't see.

"Make it stop!" He pleaded, cringing.

Draco moved to the side, allowing Harry move freely. Draco knelt in front of him, holding the boy in his arms while he quieted down. After a few minutes, all that could be heard was Harry hiccuping and sniffling. Draco relaxed his body, taking a deep breath.

Harry squirmed out of Draco's grasp and sat upright, leaning against the wall again. He attempted to even out his breath and compose himself and once he did, he crossed his legs and stared at the floor. He didn't know how to put his jumbled thoughts into words and if he somehow managed to, it would be a miracle to convince Draco of all people.

"I don't know...how you'll take this," Harry began, frowning.

Draco waited, cautiously observing.

"y-you won't..." Harry whispered, wincing. "I've-I've never told anyone."

Absentmindedly, Harry started squeezing his wrists so tightly that it opened up some of the wounds. He didn't feel the pain or the blood trickling from his arm. All he could feel was guilt and filth as he remembered the many times he had his dignity ripped from him. He could feel the excruciating burns and pain as the Crucio spell was used upon him. He couldn't understand why they were torturing him - why didn't they tell the Dark Lord where he was. Unless this was all the Dark Lord's doing. But everything they've done to him seemed to be for personal entertainment and the Dark Lord didn't like playing games.

"Harry, let go of your wrist!" Draco warned, his eyes growing wide with concern.

Harry shook his head. "Oh." He stared at the blood, which was now beginning to dry and realized it coated his entire hand. "Out of everyone I could have ever come across...you - it had to be you."

Draco furrowed his brows, feeling offended.

"You always treated me like the enemy." Harry pointed out.

"That was never my decision. I was under indefinite orders. Still am, I suppose." Draco uttered, sounding too harsh.

Harry didn't notice his tone. He shifted his position, stretching out his legs rather than keeping them crossed. He glanced over at his wand which was still displaced a couple of meters away from him. He can remember the many times he's cast the cutting spell. Harry had to make sure no one was around when he did that. Whenever he was sent back to his ruthless muggle cousin's house, he never had to use the spell. There were always perfectly clean knives in the drawers and he would know - they always made him wash them.

"Sometimes I wish it were different." Harry sighed, lost in his own thoughts. "I often wish I could forget."

_I'm not allowed to forget. _Harry told himself.

"Forget what?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat, feeling as though he was caught doing some criminal act. He felt an odd, churning sensation in the middle of his core. He could feel the imaginary weight heave on his shoulders while his mind raced of excuses and lies he could come up with to get himself out of the risky predicament. But to no avail, because Draco already knew what Harry did to himself and he would persevere until he sought logical answers.

"Nothing." He replied, almost too fast.

"Harry, you can't keep lying to me." Draco said, suddenly impatient and irritated.

Harry stood up and grabbed his wand off the floor. "I've got to go."

"No, Harry - wait!"

Harry was already out the door, leaving Draco stranded in the Astronomy tower for the second time in two days.

Harry halted abruptly as soon as the wooden door slammed itself shut. He turned around, facing entrance, contemplating on whether or not he should just go back in and tell Draco everything. Yet, something stopped him. Something always stopped him.

_"Say a single word about this to anyone and I swear I will hurt everyone you know..."_


	8. Every Fortnight

Chapter 8

For the remainder of the week, Draco hadn't spoken to Harry or vice versa. In fact, the two of them managed to avoid each other - even during potions class, the one class they shared. After Draco nearly finding out what happened, Harry kept quiet and made sure not to visit the Astronomy at predictable times. There was one time, though, where Draco walked past Harry's desk only to drop his glasses. It was then when Harry realized where he had left them.

Hermione had stuck by his side for the majority of the time, as did Ron. Although Ron was incredibly oblivious Harry's dark behaviours, he was still concerned to an extent.

Harry was in potions class, standing next to Ron while he tried to figure out what to do next. Harry glanced over at Hermione and her partner's cauldron, knowing well that she wasn't struggling with the assignment. Without thinking, Harry looked over to his left and directly at Draco. Draco was already looking at him and didn't bother to look away. Feeling his cheeks burn, he looked away and back at Ron, whom closed the textbook.

"It looks like we have to cut it up." Ron muttered, frowning down at the brown nut in his hand. He looked up at Harry and smiled. "Harry, your face is red!"

Harry half-smiled. "Is it?"

"Who made you blush? Who is she?" Ron looked around, searching for a girl. Harry rolled his eyes, slightly embarrassed that Ron was looking for who made him flush, but more embarrassed as he was looking for the wrong gender.

"Forget it, Ron." Harry tried to brush off the subject.

Suddenly, the door flew wide open, smacking the wall with a loud bang. Walking in with an arrogant, authoritative air. Lucius Malfoy walked straight down the middle of all the desks, glancing at Harry through the corny of his eyes. Harry swallowed nervously, his heart beginning to pick up it's pace and he could already feel his palms sweating. Lucius walked up to Professor Slughorn, whispering something which made the Professor nod.

Within a few seconds, Lucius turned to leave and glared at his son on the way out. Draco's sneer was hard to miss, as he glowered back at his father.

"Mr. Potter? You've been excused from today's class. Follow Professor Malfoy out, it appears you're needed elsewhere."

Harry's knees felt weak and he gripped the table to concentrate on his equilibrium. His entire body felt weak and terrified. Harry didn't move from his spot, all his joints locking in place. He bit back sobs - he didn't want to leave. He knew what would happen to him if he left with _him_.

"Harry, you're looking feeble." Hermione remarked, coming around the table and holding Harry by the arm.

"I-I don't feel too well..."

* * *

Harry woke up in a familiar room. He was in a room with numerous beds aligned against the wall. He wasn't in his robe any longer. He was wearing a hospital-like gown. Harry pushed himself up so that he was resting on his eyebrows and blinked a few times, allowing his retina to absorb the different colours and shapes all round him. Looking out of the windows, you can see twilight beginning to settle.

A blurry picture came into view; someone with long, brown hair wearing a red and yellow scarf sat next to him.

"Harry?" Hermione murmured, her voice soft. She picked up his glasses and placed them in his hand. He curled his fingers around them but didn't put them on. "How are you feeling?"

Harry cleared his throat, coughing a few times. "What happened?"

"You passed out." She said, the familiar look of worry in her eyes. "Don't you remember?"

Harry nodded slowly, but surely. He remembered. It was impossible for him not to, he'll never be able to rid of the feeling and the feeling of those grey eyes piercing into his. Harry shuddered, his head aching as he relived the memory again.

"Yes..." He slurred, rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hand.

"Harry..." Hermione's voice became urgent. She inched closer to him, laying a hand gently on his. Harry didn't tense. "...can you tell me what happened?"

"What?" Harry queried, sincerely confused.

"I want to know what's been going on. I know something's bothering you." She stated, straight-forwardly.

Harry pulled his hand from her touch and laid back down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling, ignoring Hermione's sigh of defeat.

"Well, I've got to go to the Great Hall. Dinner's nearly ready." Hermione stood up, glancing at Harry once more before she departs. "I hope you feel better soon."

Harry only stared at her until she left.

It was hard for him to keep things from her, especially because she was trustworthy. She was trustworthy enough to keep such a secret and she would most surely understand...but what will she think of him? And Ron. What will Ron think if he ever finds out? He wouldn't be able to handle it, that's for certain.

Harry had decided long ago that neither of his friends were to ever find out about what's been happening. The only way for him to get rid of the pain was to distract himself with a different type of pain - physical. Although he still endured torturing, he would rather have that every day than to be stripped of his dignity every fortnight.

"Potter." The white-haired, grey eyed Death Eater sneered. "Get up. Follow me. _Now._"

Without hesitation whatsoever, Harry jumped from his bed. He grabbed his cloak from off the bedside table, shrugging it on. He followed him through the hallway which led up to the Great Hall. Feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins, he followed Lucius through the Great Hall.

Halfway through the Hall, every student sitting at their table stopped and stared. Lucius kept on walking, but Harry halted to a stop in front of them. His wide, green eyes staring at all of them without a hint of emotion. He noticed Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table but didn't bother to do anything but glance. Hermione gaped at him incredulously, as if asking solemnly through her facial expression 'Why are you not in bed?'

He caught Draco's eye and for a moment, contemplated on whether to mouth the word 'help'. Knowing better, he didn't. Draco cocked his head to the side, more than curious at this point. Harry pressed his lips in a thin line, breathed harshly through his nose, turned around and left.

He failed to notice that Draco had stood up.


	9. Promise

**Trigger Warning: Attempted Rape.**  
**Please review. I have no motivation...**

* * *

Chapter 9

When everyone was out of sight, Lucious grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him close to his side. It was inevitable; Lucius, despite his hatred towards the young buy, began to feel slightly attached him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but some would describe it as an addiction.

Lucius dragged Harry into the Room of Requirement. The room immediately changed into a bedroom similar to the first time Harry had been raped. Except this time, everything was darker in colours. The drapes were a deep maroon, the floorboards were a cherry wood colour, the throw sheets were black, and the lighting was dimmed to the point where nothing but silhouettes could be seen.

Lucius pushed Harry down onto the bed with such force that Harry lost his breath for a few seconds. But without hesitation, Harry squirmed backwards until his back hit the headboard. He stared into the metallic, lustful grey eyes and he whimpered out in fear. Lucius's lips curled into a smile that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Harry's lips parted in attempts to breathe but Lucius took it as an invite. Without warning, he kissed Harry with all the strength he had.

Lucius settled himself on top of the young Gryffindor, his cloak acting as barriers. He brought his hands up to Harry's face, cradling it as he continued kissing.

Harry knew that there was no point in defending himself. He wouldn't be able to escape Professor Malfoy. Yes, he was The Boy Who Lived, but he was still scared of everyone around him. He may be heroic, strong, and courageous, but he was vulnerable.

Lucius broke free of Harry's mouth and trailed kissed down his jaw until he reached his neck. He sucked and kissed the sensitive skin. His actions would surely leave bruises and hickies. Harry stayed quiet, his lips pressed tightly together to keep from screaming and sobbing loudly. Though, tears still ran down his cheeks. For a moment, Harry wondered if killing himself was the answer.

"Father?" A cold, shocked voice echoed.

Lucius froze and stared up at Harry with hard, angry eyes. "Did you tell him to come?" He growled lowly.

Harry shook his head. "N-no."

"Father!" Draco shouted so loudly that it made Harry cringe.

Draco ran over to the bed and pulled his father off. He threw him to the ground. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at his father's face.

"Get out." Draco ordered.

Without another word, Lucius disappeared. Draco turned around, his attention directly aimed at Harry.

Draco stared at him before dropping his wand and crawling on the bed to comfort his ex-enemy. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and draped his cloak around the two of them. Harry took comfort in this and hid his face in Draco's chest. At this point, Harry didn't bother keeping quiet anymore. He burst out crying. It was different when he around Draco...he learned to be comfortable around him. It was odd how if someone else touched him, he would flinch. But now, with all his energy drained and his emotions ripped raw, he didn't care.

Draco's furrowed his brows as he listened to Harry's muffled sobs. He didn't think about what his father was doing or why he was doing it, instead, he focused on the distraught boy wrapped in his arms.

Draco lifted his hand and placed it on Harry's head. Harry went rigid before he relaxed. He softly stroked his hair, confused as to what to do.

They stayed like that for a long time, until Harry stopped crying.

Knowing what he was doing, Harry pulled away from Draco. He felt ashamed, embarrassed and undignified. But Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back.

"Harry..." Draco whispered, his voice gentle and full of concern. "please talk to me."

Harry stared at the blond boy. "I-I can't."

Draco shook his head slowly, feeling just as defeated as Harry. He stared at him, noticing the red marks beginning to form at his neck. He gasped before Harry realized why. He immediately covered them up.

"I...I have to go." Harry murmured, wriggling his hand away from Draco's grasp.

"Harry, _please_." Draco begged, tears forming in his own eyes. "Don't shut me out."

Harry stopped. The pure pain in his voice made him crumble. He couldn't let Draco stay in the shadows anymore - he knew too much. He seemed to be the only one who could sincerely be empathetic with him. So he turned around and ran into Draco's arms. Fresh, hot tears streamed down his face. Carefully, Draco wrapped his arm around the thin boy's waist.

"I'll protect you." Draco promised, his voice breaking. A single tear escaped.

Draco pushed Harry away, holding him by his shoulders. He needed to do something for him. He needed to make sure that Harry knew that he could trust him. "Okay?" Draco said, sincereness clouding his voice. "I promise."

Harry looked down, his lower lip trembling. Draco pulled him in again, this time his right hand tangled itself in Harry's hair.

"I swear to you.


	10. Heart to Heart

Chapter 10

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Draco queried, cradling Harry's face between his hands. His thumbs soothingly stroked the apples of his cheeks.

Both of them sat on the cold, stone floor of the Astronomy Tower. It was barely dawn, pink and orange colours began to paint the sky. Draco had stayed up all night with Harry, making sure that he was safe and calm. It took him a long time to get them up to the tower because Harry was so reluctant. Eventually with much effort and dragging, they made it.

Harry sat across from Draco, his cloak spread around him. He looked like a black puddle. He was looking down at the stone floor. His glasses were propped at the tip of his nose, threatening to fall off if he didn't push them back. He didn't bother to adjust them.

Harry shrugged in response. He couldn't have told Draco in the first place. He wouldn't have believed him. Who would want to believe that their father was behind such awful acts? Least of all Draco.

"You can tell me anything, Harry." Draco said, inching closer. He had to duck his head to make eye contact with him. "You know you can."

Harry didn't say anything. Instead, he moved from Draco's hold and backed against one of the pillars. He looked horrible; there were red rings around his eyes, his hair was dishevelled, bruises covered his neck, his lips were swollen and bruised as well. It was difficult for Draco to even stare at him as he knew that Harry's state was his father's doings.

He wouldn't have thought in a thousand years that something as bad as this would happen to Harry. He thought perhaps the boy was hurt and mentally unstable after defeating the Dark Lord, but this was a whole new territory. What happened to Harry - the reason why Harry was so distant - was because of a common, illegal act.

Draco thought about this for a long time. He could never forgive his father. He wouldn't be able to look him in the eye anymore. But he wasn't the least surprised. He knew something suspicious and inhumane was happening after his father smacked him across the face for the very first time.

Draco didn't deserve to be beaten up, but he was. His father smacked in across the face a dozen times until Narcissa had to stop him. Draco's face was swollen and bleeding by the time his mother stepped in. He had to miss school for a few days to let the visible wounds heals. The psychological wounds, however, still remains. This was one of the causes of Draco's depression.

His father shaming him for his sexuality.

"Say something, Harry." Draco pleaded. "I'm begging you."

Harry glanced at him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. The sound of his heartbeat didn't seem normal. It sounded unfamiliar.

"What can I say?" Harry whispered, his voice to hoarse to project loud enough.

Draco stared at him longingly. "Answer me this: why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Harry strayed his eyes away. "You wouldn't have believed me."

Draco shook his head, laughing in disbelief. He stood up, walking over to where Harry displaced himself and sat next to him. Unexpectedly, he grabbed Harry's hand. Harry didn't care.

"I would have." Draco interjected, staring into his eyes.

Harry stared at him, confused. "Why?"

Draco looked away, his cheeks flushing a light pink. "I can't tell you."

Now it was Harry's turn to have give an inquisition. "Tell me."

Draco fought the smile that threatened to give away his feelings. "No."

Harry's free hand overlapped their intertwined ones. This made Draco turn and stare him in the eyes. "Please." Harry said.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Draco murmured almost too lowly for one to hear.

"Would you ever lie to me?" Harry asked, his eyebrows bunching together.

Draco shook his head quickly. "Never."

"Then tell me."

Draco swallowed. This was hardly the appropriate moment to say such things. With everything that has been going on, particularly in Harry's life, it wasn't the perfect moment to reveal such a secret. But Draco knew that hiding this any longer will only strengthen his feelings and make him feel weak. He needed to confess. And confess he must.

"I'm gay." Draco whispered, unable to look Harry in the eyes.

There was a long moment of silence and neither said anything. The only thing you could hear was shallow breathing. Harry's hands loosened around Draco's, and he noticed. Quickly, Draco pulled his hands away and stood up quickly, embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered.

"Draco." Harry's voice was coated with genuine sincereness. His name sounded like a blessing. "Don't go." Harry reached for Draco's hand and pulled him back.

Draco, his whole body feeling heavy with uncertainty and confusion, sat next to Harry. Harry didn't let go of his hand. Instead, he tightened his grip.

"How does that have anything to do with you believing me?" Harry inquired.

Draco was taken aback by this question. He was expecting him to laugh or make fun of him for being different, but he didn't. Instead, he acted like it was normal. And to any sane human being, it was.

"B-because..." Draco stuttered, a feeling of anxiety growing in the pit of his stomach. His hands began to shake and Harry remarked this. For a second time, Harry wrapped his free hand around their clasped ones, to stop the shaking.

"You can tell me." Harry said, recycling Draco's words.

Draco took in a deep, shaky breath. This was it. Now or never.

"Because I-"

"Oh, god!" A girlish squeal interrupted Draco's sentence.

Their attention averted to the girl who had their back turned against them. Her hands covered her eyes while she cringed. With the colour of her hair and the recognizably neat, short Gryffindor cloak, both assumed it was Hermione.

"I didn't mean to walk in, I'm sorry!" Hermione apologized. Although, she wasn't quite sure what she saw, she just knew she probably should have knocked before entering. "I only came in to take pictures of the sunrise for muggle studies!"

Harry pulled his hand away and got up. Draco followed his lead.

"No worries, Hermione. You weren't interrupting anything." Harry placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "We were simply having a chat."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled out the bulgy camera from her cloak and held it up. "It will only take a few minutes and then the Astronomy Tower is all yours!"

With a smile, she walked passed them. She stared at Harry curiously for a mere second, and Harry knew that he would have to talk to her later. Nothing could get passed her.

Draco and Harry brushed past her. When Hermione was out of sight and the door was closed, the two of them went down to the base of the stairs.

"Draco..." Harry's voice was hushed and nearly inaudible. "what were you going to say?"

Draco bit his bottom lip. Up in the tower, he had the courage to confess. But now it had vanished. He suddenly felt nervous as if it were a bad idea to admit right now. He remained silent, and Harry knew it wasn't a good time to be pressing matters.

"It's okay." Harry comforted. "Sexual orientation is utterly indifferent to me. It isn't a big deal."

Draco half-smiled, though, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"We'll protect each other." Harry said.

"Us against the world, it seems." Draco remarked.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, it does seem like that, doesn't it?"

"Guys?" Hermione called from the top of the staircase, interrupting them. "I'm done. You can come back up now."

Draco and Harry climbed back up the stairs, shrugging past Hermione. She tugged on Draco's sleeve, holding him back for a mere two seconds.

"I have to talk to you later." She informed him and with that, she flew down the stairs.

Harry walked over to the balcony, leaning against the railing. He gazed at the affects the sunrise had on the sky. Pink and orange colours illuminated the sky with and iridescent feature. It was almost like a water-colour painting, with the gentle strokes of a soft brush. Harry looked away, almost ashamed of staring at something so beautiful and pure, unlike himself. He felt like he would taint it a dark grey if he stared at the sky any longer. Although he knew this was illogical, the idea just wouldn't escape his thoughts.

Draco slowly walked beside him and made sure to keep his distance. He knew when Harry felt vulnerable. This would be one of those moments. The mornings were the hardest for both of them. Harry had to wake up and pretend that he was normal. He had to put up a front in order to keep his peers oblivious to what's really happening in his life. He had to keep secrets from the people he deeply cared about even when he was confronted.

Draco had to wake up and pretend that he wasn't ashamed to be a Malfoy. He felt even worse now knowing that his father was a horrid man. They lived under the same roof and Draco dreaded the weeks he would have to spend at the Malfoy manor during the holidays. He hated himself even more than before as it occurred to him that perhaps every time Harry looked into his eyes, he sees someone else. He sees his abuser.

"You know," Harry began, breaking the silence. "for the longest time, I never knew what to make of myself. I didn't know whether or not I deserved to live."

Draco stared at his peer, frowning at the words that came from his mouth. He remained quiet, listening to each word Harry articulated. He wanted to understand how his mind worked. He wanted to know what he was thinking.

"I didn't know what to think, but more importantly, _how _to think." Harry darted his eyes towards the Slytherin that stood before him. He sighed lightly, staring back at the rising sun. "I was numb for years. I had to pretend that I was fine for the sake of my friends. I couldn't let them be burdened by a filthy wizard like me."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry shook his head, silencing him.

"Hermione caught on rather quickly and I was surprised when Ron did, too. Not because I didn't think he would notice, but by what he said." Harry swallowed, looking down at the neatly cut grass. "He came up to me last year in the Gryffindor common room with an expression I had never seen on his face: sorrow. He looked at me like-like I was a lost child. He talked for a little about nothing in particular, but only until everyone was gone to dinner."

Harry sighed, shakily. He hadn't expected to feel so impacted by this memory.

"He stared at me and said, '"Harry, I know something's been going on with you and it concerns Hermione and I. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but don't you trust us anymore?'"" Harry shuddered, tears prickling his eyes. He blinked them back. "I didn't know who to reply to him, at first. When I stayed quiet, he said, '"Don't you care, Harry? Don't you love us anymore? Well all love and care for you, but how do you expect us to help if we don't even know what's going on?'" to which I replied, '"Maybe because no one can help me.'""

Harry dipped his head, hiding his face as his tears freely fell. Draco took a couple steps closer. "I can help you."

This earned a shaky sigh. Harry sniffled, taking his glasses off to freely rub his eyes. "Yes." He nodded, feeling the slightest bit relieved. "I know that now. And I'm terribly grateful."

Draco stared at the boy, still uncertain what to feel about the whole situation. He was fairly sure he felt rage, but there were other feelings he couldn't quite distinguish.

"And to think we were once enemies." Draco whispered.

Harry laughed lightly, unsurely. "Who knew we would be protecting each other?"

"From self-destruction." Draco nodded, looking at the sunrise. He appreciated moments like these, empathetic ones. He rarely ever had such serious talks with anyone else and it was good, it was different to talk about something other than death, killing others, and power.

Calming silence fell upon them comfortably. They both admired the silhouettes of the shadows as the sun begun to rise, the shift and gradient of colours as it rose even higher, and the brightness that came along with it. It felt refreshing, having no secrets left to tell someone. Harry felt as though a weight had been lifted of his shoulders, but there were still chains tied around his ankles.

Though the pressure may be gone, the real problem is still preventing him from moving on.

"Earlier before Hermione interrupted us, you were going to say something." Harry interjected. "The reason why you believed me...?"

Draco's heart skipped a beat. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell yet, not after having a second chance to think about it.

He half-smiled at Harry, staring directly into his eyes.

"Because..." 


	11. Tonight

Chapter 11

"Harry, can I speak to you for a moment?" Hermione asked, tugging on the sleeve of his cloak. She pulled him to the side, allowing the students to go to their classes. They stood in the little hallow between the walls, waiting until all the students had vacated the halls. "What happened to you?" Hermione whispered, dropping her books to the ground and touched Harry's face. His lips were purple and there were visible bruises up and down his neck.

"I-It's nothing, Hermione." Harry said, leaning away from her touch. She let her hand linger in the air for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. Her hand fell limply, in a frustrated way.

"Will you stop lying to me for one moment?" Hermione demanded, her tone harsh. "What's wrong, Harry? Why are you all of a sudden confiding in Draco Malfoy instead of your best friends? Does he know something that we don't? Is he holding it against you?"

"No! No, it's not like that." Harry interjected quickly. He had no time to process the questions she had asked, instead he let it slip his mind as the overwhelming feeling of pressure overpowered him.

"Then what is it like?" Hermione tempted, putting a hand on her hip. She narrowed her eyes at Harry when he didn't respond. The condescending stare she held made Harry feel even more nervous than it usually would. "I know what I saw, Harry." She added.

"Look, it's nothing to worry about." Harry assured, moving past her. She spun around, pulling on his cloak again.

"I know you trust him." Hermione stated. Harry paused and turned around, facing his friend. "I just want you to trust me too. You know you can."

Harry looked down. Of course he knew that she would be understanding, but he couldn't tell her just yet. It was too soon. He was just starting to feel comfortable around Draco. He needed to make sure that his abuser wouldn't come near him again and if he does, he needs learn how to defend himself rather than go weak.

"I know." Harry said, finally.

"Good." Hermione sighed, relieved. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But know that I'm worried and I want to help you."

Of course, Harry didn't reply.

* * *

"She knows something is wrong." Harry blurted.

Draco glanced at him from the corner of his eye. They were in potions class and Draco's partner fell ill, giving Harry the chance to switch partners and abandon Ron. He felt guilty and horrible for doing so, but he knew that Hermione would take his place. Plus, he couldn't have them interrogating him. He needed space.

Harry felt Ron's glare burn holes into the side of his head.

"Obviously." Draco snorted, flipping through the text book. "She's Hermione."

Harry sighed. "They've known something for a while now, they just don't know what that something is."

Draco took a few unlabelled herbs and threw them in the cauldron without looking. Harry didn't know what type of potion they were supposed to be brewing due to his lack of attention, but he didn't care. He let Draco do the work.

"It's better that way." Draco uttered, looking at the desk in front of them, observing what they were doing.

Harry looked down at the his hands which gripped the edges of the table. "I feel like I'm betraying them."

"You're not." Draco said, looking over at his mate's best friends. "You're just not ready to tell them."

"About what?" Harry asked, suddenly curious to what he was implying.

Draco worked his attention to Harry, staring at him intently. "About all of it."

Harry looked away, breaking from the intense eye contact. It was also another thing to keep from his friends - their relationship. It had grown. It had developed into something new, something that neither of them were familiar with but both agreed on exploring it together. Their sexuality, their preferences - all of it. It was their little secret.

"You don't have to worry anymore." Draco sighed, shaking his head.

Harry smirked, but he wasn't feeling humorous. "I think I always will." He stared at the colourless potion they stirred up. Draco continued to throw nameless things into the mix.

"Oh no," Draco groaned. "Weasley's coming over."

Harry saw the silhouette of his best friend out of the corner of his eye and mentally sighed.

"Harry, can I speak with you for a minute?" Ron asked, his tone was anything but polite.

Draco stepped away from the potion and glared at the red-headed Gryffindor. "I don't think he wants to speak with you right now."

"Back off, Malfoy." Ron sneered, pushing past Draco. A couple of nosy students turned their heads to watch the eruption occur.

Harry looked up to meet with eyes glowering down at him. Ron wasn't happy at all. He didn't understand why Harry trusted Draco more than he trusted himself or Hermione. They've known him longer than any of his other friends and out of all the students to put trust in, Harry chose their old enemy. This didn't stand right with Ron.

"Harry, I have to speak with you right now." Ron muttered through clenched teeth. He grabbed Harry's arm roughly and pulled him out of class, despite Harry's resistance.

Once they were out of the classroom, Ron pushed Harry out into the middle of the corridor. He was livid and frowning. Harry was a little shocked and shaken up. The harshness caused a slight panic within him. Instead of standing in the hallway waiting for Ron to speak, Harry turned around and ran. He ran to get away from the pressure. He ran from the overwhelming feeling of anxiousness. He ran from anybody who threatened him in some way. He ran from Ron because Ron was angry and upset. He didn't want to be yelled at or questioned. He wanted to be understood, but he couldn't be understood until he told them what was really happening with him. And that's not going to happen soon.

Harry kept running until to nowhere in particular. He followed familiar hallways, went up familiar staircases, and basically allowed his feet to whisk him to anywhere safe. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, making him run even faster. He was fearful that Ron was following him, but he didn't dare look over his shoulder.

He ran up a spiral staircase until he was met with a wooden door. He pushed it open without a moment's hesitation and ran towards the balcony. His hands curled around the railing as he leaned over, panting. He breathed in and out unevenly, his heart still racing, and the adrenaline still pumping through his veins. He closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing which was also the only thing he could hear other than his heartbeat.

His glasses fell off his face, falling towards the ground before a hand reached out and grabbed it. It wasn't his hand that gripped the glasses. He looked up with his blurry vision and sighed a sigh of relief to find that it was only Draco.

"He didn't follow you. I made sure he didn't." Draco assured him, putting his wand into his cloak. Silence filled the air, only Harry's rough breathing could be heard. "You have to tell them soon, Harry. They're worried."

"I-I..._can't_." Harry stammered.

Draco looked away, pursing his lips. "You must find a way, otherwise you'll lose them."

Harry swallowed, his breathing now paced and somewhat even. He contemplated this. He knew the consequences of keeping his most darkest secrets from them, and he knew that if he didn't tell them soon, they'll only get more anxious. He couldn't do that to them, but in his eyes, it was the only option. He wasn't ready to tell them on his own.

"I'll be there with you, if you want." Draco suggested, a small reassuring smile crossed his face.

Harry shrugged, looking down at the field. First year students were training on their broomsticks, learning how to play Quidditch. A couple of students fell off their broomsticks and another couldn't get their broomstick to get up. It was so simple back then, learning the basics of magic and making new friends. He wished it was that easy. It _could _have been that easy...if he weren't The Chosen One. It was such a selfish thought, but he couldn't help but know that it's true.

"Okay." Harry finally agreed, defeated.

Draco smiled genuinely, touching Harry's face. He took Harry's glasses and put them in Harry's cloak pocket. "It doesn't have to be right now."

Harry shook his head, his eyebrows knitted together. He couldn't keep putting it off. It is better they know now, rather than find out another.

"Tonight." Harry stated firmly. "Tonight I'll tell them."

Draco didn't look away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Harry whispered, his hand coming up to grasp Draco's arm. Draco's hand still cupped Harry's cheek tenderly.

Draco nodded. "Then I'll be right by your side."


	12. Newton's Third Law

**Just a little tip for those readers who have a hard time reading fanfictions (I would be one of those people!) _Don't read at such a fast__ pace!_**  
**Sometimes reading at a fast pace disillusions you in a sense where you find it difficult to imagine what's happening, where they are, and how the dialogue is interpreted.  
****Read at a pace where you can really understand every detail and envision it.  
****I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had written it sooner because a lot of you are requesting that I update! **

* * *

Chapter 12

"Are you ready?" Draco asked a very nervous Harry.

Harry sat on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, his hands lightly trembling. He was more than nervous. His heart pounded unevenly in his chest as he struggled to keep his breathing at an evened pace. His anxiety level was high, higher than usual. Just the very thought of stepping into the Gryffindor common room made his stomach churn with uneasiness. He already predicted that it will definitely be a horrific event. What's even worse than actually telling them was how they would react. Both Hermione and Ron are amazing souls, but also unpredictable.

Harry's brows knitted together. He bit his lower lip as he shook his head. Draco knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"You can do this." Draco encouraged, his tone full of confidence and hope. Harry wished he possessed such traits. "I'll be right beside you, like I promised."

Harry shook his head, a wave of nausea washing over him. "No, I can't."

Draco frowned, lifting his hand. Harry flinched away until he felt his cheek being touched. Draco caressed the side of Harry's face, staring at him with a confident expression. "You are stronger than you think, Harry. Believe in that. I know you can do this."

Harry looked up, tears prickling his eyes. He was touched at how much Draco believed in him. Draco believed in him more than he even believed in himself. He took a deep, shaky breath. "You'll be next to me."

Draco nodded, "Yes, I promise."

Harry leaned into Draco's touch. "Okay."

* * *

Harry sat back in the chair, staring at his best friends whom sat across from him. Draco had stood by his side the entire time, like he had promised. He watched Harry speak and consoled him when he nearly broke down. Draco felt all the pent up rage suddenly bubble to the surface. He hated his father wholly. He wanted to get rid of him. _Kill _him.

Harry didn't know how to word anything properly, he constantly stuttered and took too-long pauses. He was still trembling, but he didn't cry. That was the one thing he wouldn't do in front of them - cry. He blinked away the threatening tears back and proceeded to describe the events even when the lump in his throat ached.

Both Draco and Harry waited for either Ron or Hermione to speak up, but neither of them did. They looked hollowly at the ground, at a loss for words. Hermione cried silently into her hands. She held her head in her hands, shaking her head back and forth while Harry told them what happened, how long it has been going on, and all the troubles he had to go through in order to keep it a secret.

Harry noticed the changes in their expression as he continued speaking, and it pained him to see Hermione break down but it hurt even more when Ron suddenly became emotionless.

Ron stared blankly at nothing. His expression was as unreadable as white ink on white paper. He had been quiet the entire time, just listening to him speak. When Harry had finished explaining, Ron had closed his eyes and then looked downwards. He didn't know what to think. Repeatedly, Ron clenched and unclenched his fists. The tendons in his hand were prominent, looking harsh as it moved under his freckled skin.

"And..." Hermione managed to croak through her sobbing. "y-you didn't...tell us?" She looked up at Harry, her vision so blurry from the salty tears that his face was undistinguishable.

Harry winced. "No...I couldn't."

Hermione cringed, slapping her hands over face as fresh tears streamed down her face. Her sobs were heartbreaking, and Harry wanted to hug her badly, tell her that everything's fine. But he couldn't tell another lie.

"When..." Hermione struggled to choke out words. She took her hands away from her face and Harry really had a good look at her.

Hermione's eyes were red, swollen all around. Her cheeks were wet with tears that didn't seem to stop flowing. Her eyebrows were curved upwards, making a slight indent in between. Her lower lip wavered as she took in a deep breath, in attempt to control herself.

"When was the last...the last time...it happened?" She asked slowly, afraid of the answer.

Harry didn't want to answer that question. Looking at Hermione's face, it only made him want to run away. He couldn't bear to see the look on her face when he tells her. He didn't want to look at Ron's expression when he realizes that the abuse hasn't stopped.

"Last night." Harry swallowed. He waited for a response. He waited for them to shout, to stand up and break something, _anything_. Except, they didn't react. Instead, he did. It was inevitable, he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He burst into tears, the feeling was so natural. It was as normal as breathing to him. He covered his face with his cloak, shielding him from everyone's view. Closing his eyes tightly, he had begun whimper quietly.

Hermione moved from her position and knelt in front of Harry's chair. Harry could feel her presence, but it didn't make him feel better. Hermione could only stare at him, wondering how something so horrible could happen to him after everything he's been through. She regretted not knowing sooner, or investigating what was going on. Both she and Ron cursed themselves for allowing this to happen.

Ron stood up without warning and headed towards the door. He pulled his wand out of his back pocket, gripping it so tightly that it could easily break. He was infuriated, breathing heavily as thought of what to do next.

"Ron!" Hermione shouted after him. He turned around with such an angry expression that it nearly made Hermione gasp.

"I'm not upset." Ron interjected. There was a long pause, filled with tension and fear. Hermione only stared at him incredulously, wondering what was running through his mind.

"I'm vengeful."


	13. Development

**Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm swamped with homework and lack of motivation. Leave me a review telling me how soon you want me to update the next chapter, and a lovely comment would be appreciated too! **

* * *

Chapter 13

"Ron, no!" Hermione shrieked, running after the red-headed boy who furiously stormed own the halls. "You can't attack a teacher, you'll be expelled!"

"What's more important, Hermione?" Ron challenged, closing the space between them. They were a few inches from each other, Ron's eyes were visibly filled with anger and hatred. Hermione had to stop Ron before he did something he might regret. "Our best friend or the ruthless villain that walks these corridors?"

Hermione couldn't answer that question, because Ron already knew what she would say. Of course she would choose Harry. Her morals were always intact and logical. She looked away, all of a sudden feeling drained of energy.

"Exactly." Ron whispered, the word lingering in the air. "We have to protect him now. We've been oblivious to the signs for years and it needs to be stopped. _He _needs to be stopped. It's the only thing we can do."

"You can get killed." Hermione choked out. "All of us could. We have to think this through - come up with a plan."

Ron hesitated, wavering the idea. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, eager to be the fuel of Ron's rage. As much as Ron wanted to murder Harry's abuser, he knew that Hermione had a valid point. He couldn't do anything just yet - they weren't strong enough. Lucius would kill them unmercifully.

"Come on, Ron," Hermione said, softly. "we have to look after Harry."

Ron gripped his wand tightly and shoved it back into his pocket. With a slight nod of his head, Hermione sighed in relief, grabbed his hand and led him back to the Gryffindor common room.

Upon entering the room, Hermione and Ron stopped at the threshold.

Hermione took in a deep breath and announced, "I think we need to come up with a plan."

* * *

"Are we really going to wait this out?" Draco queried, arms crossed as he stared doubtfully at Harry's friends.

"Yes, we must. If we are going to do this, we have to take him out silently, but we mustn't do it yet. Dumbledore's suspicious, we can't have him knowing what we're doing. " Hermione stated.

"Are you sure you're all right with this?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Draco glanced down at him, furrowing his brows as if the question were an insult. "Of course I am. He's done more wrong than right and I doubt he'll change. Not for anyone."

"Narcissa will be devestated." Hermione murmured sympathetically.

"My mother knows what he is, but she chooses not to believe it." Draco interjected, grinding his teeth.

Hermione clapped her hands, avoiding an awkward silence. "So do we all understand the plan?"

"Yes." Ron replied almost too quickly.

Draco nodded, a supportive hand resting on Harry's shoulder. "Yeah."

Hermione's eyes rested upon Harry, whom stared vacantly at the patterned carpet.

"Harry?" Hermione quirked, catching his attention. Harry stared up at her. "Do you understand the plan?"

Harry didn't answer for a moment. His eyes darted back to the ground as he breathed a deep sigh. The plan wasn't well-developed, but he trusted Hermione to do whatever it is that she needed to do before going through with their plan.

"Yes."

Hermione smiled. "Perfect! We'll do this when I say it's ready, I've got things to do."

Hermione stood up and walked out of the room with a satisfied grin. Draco, whom was sitting on the armrest of Harry's chair, got up.

"I think I've stayed here long enough." Draco muttered, at last. He wasn't supposed to be in the Gryffindor common room, but of course he made an exception. No one would be looking for him there - especially his father. But he couldn't stay there forever. In fact, he wasn't permitted to even step foot there.

"I'll come with you." Harry perked up, worriedly staring up at his boyfriend as if he was waiting for permission. Draco nodded and walked out of the common room. Harry was right behind him.

Before Harry could make it out of the room, Ron grabbed Harry's cloak, making sure that he didn't touch him. He hated that Harry had no problem with Draco touching him, but the slightest touch from anyone else would make him jump. Harry looked back at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Harry inquired, looking over his shoulder.

Ron darted his eyes towards the exit of the common room. "So, you and Draco?" Ron asked, distastefully.

Harry frowned suspiciously. "What about us?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing..." His tone said otherwise. "but why?"

Harry shrugged. "He was there for me."

Ron frowned. "If I knew, I would have been there for you."

This caused Harry to feel slightly guilty. Nausea began to settle in his stomach as he allowed Ron's words to be processed. He didn't know what to say. Harry tensed.

"Look, Harry," Ron began, softening his voice. "just be careful. He was once your enemy. There's nothing stopping him from turning against you again."

Harry ripped his sleeve from Ron's grasp, glaring at his best friend.

"He _won't_."


End file.
